Shadows and Sunshine
by Dreamwater
Summary: A new girl comes to Hoghwarts and falls in love with... I won't tell! Nope! Find out!!!


Shadows and Sunshine  
  
Author: Dreamwater  
  
Note: I don't own Harry Potter and all the beautiful men and women in the book, but oh, I would really like to! Or at least Snape, Harry, Draco, Ron, Gred and Forge, Seamus, Dean, Charlie, Bill, Lupin, Black, James, and uh… all of them!!!!!!  
  
Summary: New girl goes to Hoghwarts and falls in love with somebody who would never been suspected…  
  
Chapter One  
  
I was sitting, pen in my hand. It was a cold night… Or at least cold for a summer night. I was sitting beside the open window, and staring out to the moon covered my dark blue clouds. It was a dark night. No moon, no stars, just me, the house, the street and the blackness what looked like it would swallow the world slowly.  
  
I looked back at the parchment before me. Hoghwarts. What a strange thing. Strange like the things which were happening to me. I just read it again.  
  
This man, Albus Dumbledore spoke that he didn't know, that I was a witch. He was deeply sorry and troubled. I just couldn't understand.  
  
He wanted me to go to that school. Funny. I always hoped I would get a chance like this… well, except the witch part, but I hoped I could get away my parents.  
  
We just couldn't get along. After all I was somebody who liked to live, think, love. And they were… strict. There is no better word for it. They were too damn strict. And I hated it. I just wanted to live my life, be happy, have friends, enjoy life. And they couldn't let me. They just wanted me to be biter like them. No, not bitter. Cold. Absolutely cold. They were always working, they said it would make them better. They lived for their work. They lived to work. They wanted me to become the robot like they. And I waited for an opportunity like that all my life.  
  
I hoped that people in this Hoghwarts were at least nicer. Well, insane people could be nice. Of course, nobody said they are quite normal. Who would be normal, who was learning/teaching wizardry?  
  
But it was my last chance. And the same time there were things that happened to me. They troubled me. And my parents first brought me to a psychiatrist.  
  
That was… unnerving to say at least. But sure. I never had gotten any kind of love from them. So it didn't matter. I just hated it all.  
  
So I wrote the answer to this Dumbledore and asked for somebody to escort me to Hoghwarts because my parents. I wrote all down. Every single thing. That they wouldn't let me, but I want to.  
  
And I got a new letter with an owl. The man Wrote back, that tomorrow they would send a woman, named Professor Minerva MacGonagall to help me. I was… I don't know. I felt that I should be extatic. But I didn't know. I was afraid. Afraid, that they won't let me go. They never let me go. No. Never. And they never would.  
  
  
  
The morning was all hell. We never sat around a table to eat. We all woke up in different times. My ather was the first, them me, and at least my mother. We ate and went always in different times. That was all. We never talked or anything like that. Figures why I hate them. My friends were all my family. Or at least wom that mattered if I live or die. Wait, that mattered to them. They just wanted me to be emotionless. Something I never would. I inherited my great-grandmothers legendary temper. Joy for them.  
  
My father was about to go, when the doorbell rang. I figured it would be that woman, MacGonagall. And she was. She was tall, more that middle aged, but still wery strong-looking, not like some old woman.  
  
She informed my family coldly, like she knew the reaction she got. My parents would hear nothing of it. They would not let me become a clown! I wanted to laugh. I would go, and they could do nothing against it. How pathetic. I wanted to leer at them. Bye, robots. My regards.  
  
But I did not. I just sat there stony-faced, all a mask, of course. But stony-faced all the same.  
  
And the women got me out. My paretnts didn't let her, but she used some kind of magic. I was astonished. Magic like that! I never imagined…  
  
But at least I was free. Free to go with her. And I went.  
  
  
  
We sat on the train. I just stopped asking questions. I couldn't believe! It was a small world inside our world, the real one, the muggle one. It was… I couldn't find a world. Was amazed. I loved it! Magic was something nice. Nice, yes, very nice. At least I was free. Magic was somehing I was happy to learn.  
  
The first time I walked through that barrier in Knight's Cross, I felt something. I felt that I belonged here and not to the muggles. They were muggles to me now. And I was a withch. I felt it in my weins. I was nothing like them. They wanted to be normal. I didn't. I wished for something like that to happen. It was fun, and destiny at the same time. I just wanted to be able not to have to go back to my parents.  
  
MacGonagall said, that I don't have to. After I learnt everything. She said that I would be tutored in the summer so I can learn with kids the same old as me. Great.  
  
It was starnge, that I wasn't bothered by learning in the summer. No. It was nice! Really, really nice.  
  
The future was indeed very promising!  
  
TBC!  
  
  
  
Feedback please, because I don't know if I should make a part two or not…! 


End file.
